SpongeBob's Versions
by WINItune
Summary: Mr. Krabs is giving them a break including the non-employees to go on a vacation to find a treasure hunt. As they went deeper, they were lost in nowhere but found a miracle thing. What was that? Find out the plots and chapters inside. CHAPTER 1 IS ON!
1. Biodata

_Before ya'll reading the story, I want ya'll to meet my OCs! Well is because I found there's new people who writing stories on this site so anyway here is it!_

* * *

 **Cannon StuntPants:** Cannon is SpongeBob's elder nephew and loves playing skateboard. He's one dare-devil sponge who's not afraid of anything well almost. He mostly likes to tease SpongeBob, WiniGrand and mostly Squidward. (Some of you know him)

 **WiniGrand JenneCarley:** She's an intelligent on music that has a goodness song which no one has. Fast music is her favourite while slowest music is her weakness. She sometimes hates to be girlish but one type of comedy girl. (Only rare of you know her)

 **Sasha Elderline:** Sasha is the one bravest, smart, stunning and mostly act not-so-girlish-type. She's always there to help her friends and one of her best friend name is WiniGrand. She has a green energy and as toughest as Sandy Cheeks. She doesn't talk much to everyone except SpongeBob and WiniGrand.

 **Remax SquarePants** : One of the SpongeBob's self or reveal as 'clone'. He's Music type sponge and love music as much as WiniGrand. He had a powerful rapping songs and his expert on rapping unlike WiniGrand. To this shock, he has a secret crush on WiniGrand but failed to attempt to tell it.

 **SpongeCat SquarePants:** SpongeCat is a species of a half cat and a half sponge. He has red and blue eyes which have a meaning on it. Cannon always avoid him and telling his the enemy of SpongeCat. But SpongeCat loves to hang out with Cannon which Cannon didn't realize how friendly he is. SpongeCat's weakness is whenever people talk about his enemy, he growl in anger.

 **Vemax SquarePants** : Also another self of SpongeBob but his cousin best brother. He's one of the vampire who have deep red eyes and sharp teeth but a very friendly sponge. He eventually can bite people and sucks blood just like other vampires. He does cure people by licks and gave out his red energy on it. Unknown to Cannon and his friends except SpongeBob, he's Cannon's own father.

* * *

 _Well, that's it! If you wanna know how they look, you can go to my profile and click on my deviantart link. (On my scrapbook) Now you can go the next page and start reading the first chapter! But uh, wait! I didn't post yet! ^^;_


	2. Chapter 1: Let's start a vacation!

_Hey there! WINItune is here and back! It's been long since I last active on Fanfiction. *Clears throat* Okay, anyway, I decided to created a story called, "SpongeBob's Versions." It's an interesting story and I hope you like it. The story is about SpongeBob have another of himself and it's three of them but in different looks and personality. The three sponges are my OCs. You can read more on plots then on chapters._

* * *

 **Plot:** Based on the story, Mr. Krabs are putting a vacation for the employees even the non-employees to find a treasure hunt. All were very excited to go on but realized they were lost in a deep ocean town. SpongeBob and his friends were separate due of the lost in the dark. However, there's a miracle happens to SpongeBob where he found another himself but not one, three of them. Instead finding the treasure for Mr. Krabs, they help to find SpongeBob's self in order to know what is really happening. It goes well and quite change. Find out what is happening next by reading a first chapter.

* * *

 **SpongeBob's Versions.**

 **Chapter 1: Let's start a vacation!**

* * *

Early in the morning where clams are chirping and weeds are waving around in a deep ocean. At a house, where is located at the Conch Street who lives by SpongeBob and…

"Wooo! It's time to skateboard!" said a stunning sponge that frankly bangs the door hard at SpongeBob.

SpongeBob woke up in groans as he rub his head in pain, "Cannon, the next time you wanna do an exciting thing, please be careful where you banging to."

Cannon turns to his uncle as he laughs nervously, "Oops, sorry Spongey. I never see you there, taking a deep breath in the morning."

Then he went off leaving SpongeBob to reliefs, "That's fine to me." He walks off but then realized, "Wait, how he know that I'm taking a deep breath in the morning?"

* * *

Somewhere at the town, Cannon skates his skateboard, passing all the people.

He skates till he reaches at the Krusty Krab but stop eventually.

He saw WiniGrand and Sasha were playing chess in the restaurant. He smirks.

"Yes! I ate your queen!" said the little excited girl. The half orange and blonde hair groans as she quickly ate her queen.

The black haired girl grows a shock and pouts her lips, "That's cheating." Sasha smiles "Prove it."

She was about to prove until Cannon shouted, "I'll prove ya!" WiniGrand jumps in surprise and Sasha falls from the chair.

"Um, did I say too loud?" Cannon said in confused. Sasha woke up by putting her right hand on the table to make a sound which Cannon got frighten. "Is that how you wanna prove us!?"

Cannon laughs like his really proud, "Oh yeah!" He then snaps his fingers in front of her, "And I win for letting you scared back! Even that black haired girl."

He closes his eyes while crosses his arms but then realized someone missing, "By the way, where's WiniGrand?" He said eagerly.

Sasha looks around, searching WiniGrand but couldn't find it.

Sasha woke up from the chair and looks under the table, "Where could she be?" All of the sudden, a voice said, "Is this what you finding for?" said a sponge who wore the Krusty Krab's uniform hat, pointing up.

Sasha turns to SpongeBob and said, "Yes, here you a-, WINI!?"

WiniGrand was up on the ceiling making Cannon to laughs, "Hey you sponge freak!" She shouted, "Stop laughing!"

Cannon however could not stop laughing and being fed up by Sasha, she zips his mouth.

Sasha looks up and called out, "Hey, come down and I will catch you!" WiniGrand nodded and ready to jumps down.

Sasha reach out her hands and finally WiniGrand landed on safely until Mr. Krabs came out from the door shouting using his speaker causing WiniGrand to jump up again, "All employees including employs' friends, come to my office please, thank you."

Squidward groans saying, "I'm not their friends."

Mr. Krabs then grabs him inside. All of them looking at each other in confused and went in the office.

* * *

In the office, "So, why you calls us, Mr. Krabs?" said SpongeBob demanded to know.

Mr. Krabs clear his throat and said, "You guys will take a vacation break."

WiniGrand said, "We're not even working here." Mr. Krabs continues to speech, "That's why I'm gonna say that but, you needed to find a treasure-," He was interrupting by Squidward as he said, "No, not again! We're not gonna help yo-," He pauses as Cannon hush him, "Quiet, I wanna go some treasure hunting!"

Mr. krabs smiles, "That's what I wanna hear."

"Wait a second." SpongeBob said, "Not the board game right which cause us in trouble?"

Mr. Krabs pats his head, "Of course not lad."

Sasha got a confused looks, "Wait, you mean, we including Squidward…" Squidward scoffs, "Not me…" And Sasha continues, "…are gonna take a vacation to hunt a treasure?"

Mr. Krabs nodded happily as Sasha grunts, "For?" All of the sudden, Mr. Krabs went silence couldn't know what to explains.

SpongeBob gives an idea, "Maybe Mr. Krabs wanna let us enjoy finding some treasure hunt!"

Mr. Krabs nodded again but Squidward said, "Maybe, he's letting us to find some, so he could take a vacation with his girlfriend and leaving us blank."

Mr. Krabs shook his head hard.

WiniGrand exclaims, "Maybe Mr. Krabs let us go and we could take some gold as much as we want!" Mr. Krabs nodded his head hard but then realized, "NO! Uh, I mean, you can take as much as you want but NOT all of it."

Sasha crosses her arms, "So, we agreed. When are we going?"

Mr. Krabs rubs his hands and said, "Now." All shouted in once, "Now!?" However, Squidward said as he was about to go, "I'm going home."

Mr. Krabs pulls him back, "Oh no, you're going with them." SpongeBob goes closer to Squidward, "Us!" Squidward slaps his forehead.

Cannon thinks a moment and said, "Could we bring some more friends?" WiniGrand nodded, "Yeah, I wanna bring Pam-,"

Immediately Mr. Krabs said, "No! She's um, busy." Sasha said, "Busy?" Mr. Krabs chuckles nervously.

SpongeBob takes off his uniform hat and put on the cloth hanger saying, "Is time to go on a vacation!"

Squidward quickly grabs his suitcase with his sunglasses on and said, "I'm g-,"

SpongeBob then interrupt and continues, "On treasure hunting!" Squidward drops his suitcase, groans. Cannon was snickering looking at Squidward.

Patrick who came out in nowhere, punching friendly on Squidward, "Don't worry Squiddyward! We gonna have a great vacation with a campfire song!"

Squidward nodded as he says, "Yeah, campfire so-, Wait a minute." He looks at Patrick, "Are you trying to let the sea bear, to eat me… again!?"

Patrick lowered his eyelash and said, "No, maybe."

Cannon elbow Patrick, "No, we really wanna make Squidward get eaten." He teases as Patrick laughs on the ground.

Squidward scoffs off saying, "Kids." WiniGrand suddenly race through the entrance and shouted, "We're going on a vacation!"

Sasha came who pass Squidward saying, "What if WiniGrand was lost on the vacation?" She thinks as Squidward thought another idea, "What if SpongeBob and Patrick lost on the vacation."

He smiles widely as he thinks more, "That will be fine with me." He begins to rub his hand until Sasha notices him, "Are you cold or something?"

Squidward says stills smiling, "No, but I think I'll be enjoying when I go on the vacation…" He smirks, "…With them." He then runs off leaving Sasha to her confused.

SpongeBob suddenly drags Cannon to the entrance, "Let's go!" Then they went of with Cannon to his uncomfortable looks.

* * *

 _That's the end of chapter 1 and wait for the next chapter! You are welcome to review._


End file.
